Cutting to the Heart of the Matter
by kaktus-nsfw
Summary: A female Scizor is reaching the peak of frustration over her oblivious human partner. Silly schemes and vague gestures aren't getting the point across, and all her smug Gardevoir friend offered has failed. Daily life is now a disappointing cycle of chasing a love she might never get.


"Oh, stop touching it, you'll scratch it," a young man said. The red creature looked up and pulled away its large claws. "Here." He leaned forward and adjusted the little magnet. "There you go. Is that better, Suzanne?" She chirped in response, happily fluttering her waxy wings. The magnet was a shooting star, magnetized to the front of her chest. One of the many benefits of being imbued with steel. She took one last look at the cherished trinket.

Thank you, is what she wanted to say. Unfortunately, her anatomy didn't allow for those odd guttural sounds humans made. Not wanting to leave this good deed unrewarded, Suzanne quickly embraced her human and squeezed tightly. "OK, OK, you're welcome," he wheezed, tapping her side. Nelson was so fragile, but she couldn't help herself. His body was so soft and squishy, and she loved to feel his skin on her claws. A second more of sweet contact and she released her grip.

"Ready to go the clinic then?" Nelson asked. He brushed his sandy hair back into place. Suzanne shook her head and buzzed. It was too early. We already had one last month. There wasn't enough time in the day. Her buzzing increased. "Don't fuss, this is for your health." It's a waste of time. I hate the nurse. The other creatures don't bathe. Her buzzing was quite loud now. "Please?" He clasped his hands together. Jokingly, she knew, but it was a cute display. Her annoyance dropped an octave. "That's better. It'll be quick, I promise." Suzanne looked away and clicked her claws pensively. Eventually she stopped. "Great! C'mon." He grasped one of her large pincers and gave her a firm tug.

Suzanne didn't budge. She lowered her head and trudged forward along with Nelson's feeble pull. "There's a good girl." He laughed and continued forward. Such a simple sentence, but it was enough to make her wings flutter again. There was a sudden sense of embarrassment and she brought her cheery hum to a stop. She straightened up and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

It was a relatively bright and sunny day. Not that Suzanne had paid much attention to it. It took a good hour of goading from Nelson to get her out of the house. While she had no real sense of human time, she had the vaguest sense of when events happened. Today, of course, had to be the check-up time. Several people and other creatures walked around them, coming and going through several buildings. It was a plaza. That was the word she heard once, which to her meant 'very loud and busy place'. Stores made up most of it, but a clinic was placed squarely between two of the larger buildings.

"You'll behave, won't you?" Nelson asked. "Won't have a repeat of the last time?" Suzanne thought back to tearing the nurse's hat to shreds. A smile broke across her face. Nelson pursed his lips. "We don't need that. Shake those bad ideas out of your head." They approached the clinic door. Suzanne considered punching it clean off its hinges, but she knew at the very least that Nelson would have to pay money for it. She stopped. Nelson weakly tried to pull her forward for a moment before stopping. "Aren't we over this?" The Scizor-woman watched all the cheery people walk past into the clinic without a care in the world. She relented and moved forward.

The interior had that familiar chill of artificiality. The main room was large with several seats and a few scattered tables. It was capable of supporting creatures of several sizes, though Suzanne still towered over many of its patients. She had a small sense of pride and superiority being able to match her partner's height. A counter at the far end was being manned by a far too happy attendant. She was markedly less annoying than the nurse on-call, but not by much. A familiar couple stood by the counter. Which would either be a spark of joy or another on the long list of annoyances.

"Ping pong," a voice radiated. Suzanne shook her head. One of the pair turned around to face Nelson and Suzanne. It was a Gardevoir. Penelope. While she lacked an expression, she always had an air of smugness about her.

"That's so annoying, stop it," Suzanne thought back.

"It's so easy to find you like that. Ping pong. You snap every time. It's really good fun." Penelope guided her thoughts straight to the Scizor without effort. Psychics always had a way of being annoying, but Penelope had a penchant of being the most offensive, Suzanne thought. "I heard that. Ping pong. Hope you have a fun trip. Ping pong."

"Hush!" Suzanne inadvertently buzzed loudly.

"Easy there," Nelson said. He gave her armored hide a comforting pat. The other pair of the couple turned around. A lankier human with disheveled hair. "Oh, hey Gene. Brought your buddy along for a check-up too?" He extended a hand in greeting, which Gene took a second to acknowledge with his own hand.

"He's looking as good as ever," Suzanne thought haughtily.

"Exactly. He is," Penelope shot back. She quickly moved to her partner's side.

"Yeah, just making sure everything's OK," Gene replied. He yawned and shook his head. "Kinda wish they didn't schedule these so early."

"Oh, well, you know, getting up early is good for you. I could lend you some CDs to help with sleep if you like," Nelson said. "Hope, ah"—he scratched his head and looked down at the Gardevoir—"Penelope, is OK."

"Watch out, he'll put you to sleep," Suzanne continued as she sidled up to Nelson. Penelope's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Now go on back home and take your hourly nap." She shooed her short aggressor with a claw.

"We'll be heading home, but doing more than sleeping." Penelope looked away indignantly. Fortunately, Suzanne was already a glaring red, otherwise the sudden embarrassment she felt would have lit her up like a Christmas tree.

"Anyways, have a good day," Nelson said as he waved off his friend. Gene could only manage a nod and wandered off, his Gardevoir gripping his arm tightly. Suzanne snapped her claws, trying to picture how best she could do the same. "We're up next." The bug woman paid him little mind, still snapping away.

"Welcome!" a shrill voice said. Suzanne instantly stopped as her thoughts shattered, brought back to reality. "A return patient, right? Let me just pull up your records. Could I have your first and last name?"

"Nelson Lowenthal." He started drumming his fingers on the counter.

"With the female Scizor, correct?"

"Yes. Suzanne, if you will. She likes the name." They were talking about her! She straightened up.

The attendant giggled and nodded. "Alright, Suzanne. We've got a room ready for you. Just head on through the door on your left and straight into room three. Got it?"

"Sure, sure. C'mon then." Nelson beckoned Suzanne as he moved away. She gallantly strode after him before realizing they were only delving further into the clinic. Her posture slumped.

"I'll buzz you in." A sudden ringing shot through the air. Suzanne buzzed back in competition, trying to find the source.

"Ah, ah, ah," Nelson said. He held an arm in front of her and pointed to the door. "Relax." Suzanne eased off and they both entered the hallway and went straight into their respective room. No getting out of it now. The room was fairly sparce aside from a table with cabinets and a shiny metal examination table. One lonely chair sat next to the entrance. A few circular indentations were visible on the counter, which were made specifically for those accursed containment balls. A sink was stationed adjacent to the indentations.

"Have a seat." Nelson presented the table to her and plopped into his own chair. Suzanne looked at her human and back at the table. She briefly considered sitting on his lap, but figured the chair - and Nelson - would give out. Instead she hopped up on the table with an audible clang. "Hope it's not too cold." He laughed. The Scizor woman rubbed the top of the table with a claw. She could only just barely feel the twinge of a chill coming off of it. If only it were actually cold.

"Now, you behave, you hear?" Nelson shifted in his seat, quite visibly uncomfortably. "I'd rather not get kicked out." Punching out was more in Suzanne's favor. She wagered that would put the nurse into her own clinic. "I know that look." Nelson wagged a finger. The Scizor looked away innocently, shifting her gaze to stare at the intensely interesting ceiling.

"Ahem." Suzanne snapped to the door to see an annoyed nurse, sans hat. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning!" Nelson straightened up in his chair and extended a hand to the nurse. "Nurse Carol, right?" Nelson asked. Suzanne buzzed.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Lowenthal." She joined hands with him for a shake that lingered just a hair too long. Suzanne did some shaking of her own and pinched the edge of the examination table. "Back again with your Suzanne?" she said in a near sigh. "You don't need to do these every month. She's the model of health."

"I know, I know," Nelson said, nodding. "I just like to make sure she's spick and span."

"Such a responsible owner." Carol's eyes were glued to a clipboard she held, every so often she'd steal a look at Suzanne, which only signaled challenge to the Scizor. "General check up then?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather put her in—" Carol was quickly droned out by a fervent hum of wings. She paused. The hum settled down into silence. Suzanne smiled and innocently glanced away again.

Nelson shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. She's a little particular about those."

"I think there's such a thing as too much spoiling, Mr. Lowenthal," Carol replied. She moved over to the counter and set down her clipboard.

"Nah, not for Suzanne." Nelson chuckled. "Apparently she was always like that, even as a— a uh..."—he snapped his fingers—"a Scyther." Suzanne buzzed indignantly. A brief thought of having horrible blade hands flashed in her mind. She snapped her claws again to make sure they were still in place. "Alright, alright, sorry. She doesn't like to bring that up. She was my dad's for a few years before I got her."

"I'm very aware. I think you've told me just about every time you've been here." Carol pulled out a box of gloves from one of the cabinets. She reached up to the top of her head and froze before bringing her hand back down. She was certainly missing something, Suzanne thought gleefully. "OK. Let me just get ready." After washing her hands and snapping a pair of gloves on, she moved over to the examination table.

Suzanne and Carol stared each other down for a brief moment before the nurse went to work. Poking and prodding all over Suzanne's exoskeleton. Not that she could particularly physically feel it, but it felt like an invasion nonetheless. Despite that, the Scizor woman tried to be as patient as possible, solely for Nelson's sake. That didn't stop her from glaring at the nurse every opportunity she could, however.

The examination was going relatively smoothly, up until it came to Suzanne's abdomen. Carol's gloved hands approached carefully and were swiftly threatened with snapping claws. "You behave, missy," Nelson said. Suzanne kept her guard up. That spot is not for prying hands. She snapped her pincers again.

Carol put her hands on her hips. "This is for your health." Another round of snapping came. The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes. Victory was practically assured. "Maybe she would be more comfortable if you held her?" Suzanne's temper dropped. What?

"I don't see why not. Would it be alright for me to help, though?"

"Just need to keep her still is all. I assume she won't take a hand off if you touch her."

"She wouldn't dream of it. Right?" Suzanne quickly withdrew her claws, settling them back down on the edges of the table. "What would you be checking for anyways?" Nelson stood up and sauntered next to his insectoid partner.

"Female Scizors tend toward having larger abdomens." Suzanne nearly gasped. "See where her black markings start? The abdomen would round out closer to those. Sometimes their larger size can lead to some unintended side effects."

"Well, alright," Nelson said, clearly not quite understanding. "Just grab here then?" His hands hovered temptingly around her— Her thoughts came to a halt. She wouldn't even think about it. She couldn't. Embarrassment bubbled inside of her. "Won't hurt her, will it?"

"Go right ahead. You would probably have to do more than that to hurt her." Nelson shrugged and grasped Suzanne's abdomen. Tenderly, is how she would put it if she could actually think straight. Her armored hide thinned out ever so slightly near around there, lending his soft, warm touch some actual impact on her nerves. "Much better." Suzanne quickly stopped caring about the nurse. Her eyes were stuck to Nelson's hands as they gripped her sides, while claws ever so slightly bent the edges of the table.

"Seems average in size." Carol ran a hand over the black marks on Suzanne's abdomen. "No flaking of the chitin either. Has she molted recently?"

"Oh, you mean where the skin— No, no, not for a while, no." Nelson shook his head.

"Sometimes they molt in preparation for offspring." Carol shifted her hands down to the underside of the Scizor's body. "Seems smooth all the way around."

"I can't say she's attracted the eye of any bachelors. Spends most of her time with me." Nelson chuckled. Suzanne screamed silently. His demeanor quickly changed. "Say, that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"If she gets along fine with you, I see no trouble." Carol's latex hands edged closely to Suzanne's private entrance. "I just need to quickly take a look down here, alright?" The nurse pushed gently against the bottom of the Scizor's abdomen. The haze in the bug woman's mind quickly subsided as she realized who it was approaching her loins. One claw pried itself free from the table and snapped in front of the nurse's face. Off limits. Carol flinched and eased back. "I see that's not happening."

"Oh come on now. What did I say?" Nelson chided. His grip on Suzanne tightened, causing her wings to flutter briefly.

"That's alright. I didn't see any real problems." Carol stepped back and pulled off her gloves. "I don't think she's going to let us go any further anyways." Certainly not, Suzanne agreed. Nelson released his grip on Suzanne, much to her disappointment.

"Anything else to do, then?"

"I do have one thing." Carol tossed her gloves into a tiny red bin. She then moved to the cabinets and shuffled about in one of the drawers while mumbling to herself. Suzanne could only barely see that it was filled to the brim with folders. "Here we are." Carol pulled a sheet loose and handed it to Nelson. Suzanne wasted no time hopping off the table and moving next to her partner. The paper was filled with that human scribbling, which was mostly nonsense to her. It did, however, have a glaringly large picture of one of her species. Nowhere near as good looking, and having less of a sheen to her shell. Most definitely.

"Now, everything is fine, but I did notice some slight swelling near the bottom of her abdomen." She tapped on the paper, near one of the larger human scribbles. "Engorged pheromone glands. She's at peak fertility. I'm quite surprised you didn't notice sooner. Weren't there any signs of male attention?"

Nelson paused. "You mean like, more bugs and all? I figured it was just the area." He scratched his head.

"In any case, it won't hurt her, but she might be a little feistier as a result."

"Suzanne's always been a feisty girl. You should see her go to town on the punching bag. Fifth one this year."

"Right." Carol paused, looking back and forth between Nelson and Suzanne. Naturally the Scizor woman stared back. "Are you sure you didn't notice any other signs?"

"Nope." Were she able, Suzanne would have screamed. Her frustration came out as a low hum.

"Well, if you would like to help her in any way, this leaflet here outlines some Pokémon she's compatible wi—" In a flash, Suzanne ripped the paper right out of Nelson's hands, the sheer speed and force cleanly tearing it in half. She quickly went to work mauling whatever paper scraps she held in her claws. "With." Carol blinked. "I see that isn't happening either."

"Young lady, we're going to have to talk about personal space again. Sorry, Madam. Usually she isn't this excited." He looked over at Suzanne, then down at the ground. "Oh, jeez, let me clean that up."

"No, no. It's fine." Carol brushed her hair back and sighed. "You've got quite the girl on your hands."

"One of a kind." Suzanne beamed. "Maybe you could e-mail this to me? Should be on my contact info, right?" Her expression dropped. E-mail? What the hell is an e-mail?

"Certainly is. Any other questions, concerns?" When can we leave?

"Not that I can think of. Uhmmm. Nope." He shook his head. "You sure you don't want me to clean that up?"

"Absolutely. Have a good day." She presented the door quite suddenly.

Nelson nodded and pocketed the scraps of paper. "Likewise, Ma'am. C'mon Suzanne, you wave goodbye." The Scizor raised a claw and snapped it shut slowly. "Ohhhh don't be like that." He walked through the door and out into the hall. Suzanne gave the nurse one final defiant glare and rushed after her human.

"Well, I guess I should have expected that. Better than last time, maybe. We should head back home." Not yet. Suzanne gently grabbed his arm and gave it a firm shake. "Easy, easy. What is it?" She opened her mouth and closed it tune with a snapping claw. "I dunno. I'm not sure you deserve a treat." She repeated the action and shook him harder. "Alllllllright." He gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes.

The clinic had begun to fill out. All of the grimier creatures began to roll in. Suzanne was happy to leave just as rush hour rared its head, and also have her time to shine and feel superior to the others. She strode out, head held high, and one claw on her human's arm.

"You want the gummies or the little chocolate bits?" Suzanne tapped on the vending machine's window, right over the bright chocolate box. "Coming right up." He punched in a few buttons and the vending machine dropped a little box of chocolate confections into its slot. Suzanne would have grabbed it herself had she not gotten her claw stuck last time she tried. Nelson quickly retrieved it for her and poured a few bits of chocolate onto his hand. "Here you are."

Suzanne smiled and dipped her head into his palm, happily munching up the candy. It wasn't long before she was finished, but she continued her little charade. A devious plan had already formulated in her mind. Her tongue pressed against his hand, slowly licking it. "Hey, easy, that tickles a little." Frustrated with his response, Suzanne continued, trying her best to run it over every line on his hand. Nelson giggled. "Stop it, really."

Time for the killing blow. Suzanne narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue up one of his fingers, then enveloped its entirety with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the digit and beat her wings gently. To add to her display, she donned a seductive gaze. One she had seen on a particularly obnoxious advertisement on the picture box. "Calm down, you'll get more chocolate in the future." He gave her a pat on the head. Suzanne huffed and pulled away from his hand. leaving a trail of spittle.

Nelson poured some chocolate bits into his mouth. "Hey, you're right"—he took a few crunches—"these are great." Suzanne couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Want some more?" Only more of him. He extended the box to her and gave it a little shake. She turned away and looked down the sidewalk. "More for me then. Don't be fussy later!"

The pair plodded along back home. Suzanne fumed all the way and only made more angry by Nelson's happiness. Was it too short? Too long? Maybe she didn't have the eyes for it. Maybe a carrot wasn't good practice either. Penelope could have just been wrong. Damned psychic.

It wasn't until Nelson unlocked and opened the front door that Suzanne broke free from her stewing and realized they were home. "Good to be back, huh?" he asked. Suzanne fluttered. They stepped inside and Nelson shut the door behind them. "Happy to hear it. I think I'll go take a shower." Suzanne nodded and idly stood in the hallway, waiting for Nelson to disappear out of sight. Then, she immediately ran into the living room and awkwardly opened a window and stumbled out into the backyard. While she might have tried to peep on Nelson before, several crushed door knobs had dissuaded her. No, she had other plans.

Suzanne bolted through the yard and jumped over a dividing fence, beelining straight for the house opposite theirs. Once she reached it, she sidled up to one of the windows and gave it a slight tap. She waited a few seconds before tapping again. "Ping pong," a familiar voice replied. Penelope came into view, resting her arms on the windowsill.

"Penelope, let me in. We have to talk!" Suzanne mentally replied.

"We can talk here, can't we?" A tiny smile appeared on her face. "Lovely weather, hmm?"

"Come on! I need more advice!"

"Ahhh, they never want anything to do with you until they need your help." She propped her head up. "Is there anything in it for me?"

"I won't punch through the window and wring your neck."

"Harsh." Penelope quietly unlatched the window and opened it. Suzanne stumbled into the room, bumping into the bed nearby. It must have been Gene's bedroom... or their combined bedroom. She shook her head and turned to the Gardevoir. "Slick entrance. Now what is it you wanted?" She moved to sit on the bed and idly rubbed its sheets.

"The finger trick didn't work."

"It didn't work?"

"It didn't work!"

"Did you use the carrot to practice? You know." She opened her mouth and bobbed her head.

"It was a little harder than that, but yes!" Suzanne plopped on the bed next to Penelope, causing the smaller Pokémon to bounce. "He thought it was funny!"

"Wow. He's dense huh?" Penelope scratched her head. "You might need to resort to more desperate measures."

"I can't just pounce on him. What if he got mad?" Suzanne fretted.

"What if you showed him your, you know, down there?" She pointed at the Scizor's abdomen. "You know, I don't even know what you have down there." Penelope placed a hand on her chin. "You do have lady bits, right?"

"I have lady bits," Suzanne replied, embarrassed. "They're just a tiny bit different."

"Let me see."

"No!"

"Fine, fine." Penelope fell back on the bed. "You think he's playing hard to get?"

"No, I just don't think he sees me, or us, like that. Not like your human." Suzanne let out a sad buzz. The door suddenly opened and Gene walked in.

"Oh, sorry... ladies," Gene said. Suzanne and Penelope stared back. "I didn't know you were busy. I'll just... leave now." He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "Sorry." He shut the door.

"See? Lucky you, he sees you as a lady," Suzanne said.

"He's just that kind of guy. But maybe there is a way to help you with your human troubles." Penelope got up off the bed and moved to a shelf. Suzanne took a moment to look around the room. It was fairly sparse, with only a bed, an odd, colorful painting on the wall, a shelf full of movies and a fancy flat picturebox that hung on the wall. The bed was large enough for two, easily. She rubbed it longingly.

"They're few and far between, but there are a few illicit movies that show some taboo relationships. Loving romance under the stars, by the sea, as two lovers finally seal their unthinkable pact." Penelope let out an audible sigh.

"Are you alright?" Suzanne tilted her head.

"Yes. Yes I am." She spun around to face the Scizor, holding a disc case. "I don't have any for you specifically, but they're a little similar, right?" Penelope held up the movie. 'Itching for Love' was emblazoned across the top of the cover. Below it was a male human and a female Lurantis in a close embrace, clear embarrassment strewn across both their faces.

"You think I'm comparable to some Lurantis twerp?" Suzanne stood up.

Penelope's face hardened. "It's either this or a Leavanny being violated on a train. Take it or leave it." Suzanne quickly looked away and covered her face with her pincers.

"OK, OK," Suzanne replied. She lowered her claws. "But what will this do?" She carefully took the movie case.

"Easy. It'll plant the idea that you're a viable partner!" Penelope tapped on the case. "See, he doesn't quite love her at first, but soon comes to realize that her soft, small form is eager for love and a lifetime relationship." She clasped her hands together and swooned. "Imagine, being carried away into bed with strong arms." Penelope paused. "Maybe it would be hard with you, though." Even with Penelope's quick dismissal, Suzanne couldn't get the thought of it out of her head. Her heartbeat quickened.

"So do you want to try it? Or maybe you want the raunchy tr-"

"No, no, I'll take it. Thank you!" Suzanne quickly hugged Penelope.

"Great. You're welcome." The Gardevoir squirmed under the Scizor's grasp. "Please warn me the next time you hug me."

Suzanne quickly let go and dashed out of the room, only barely managing to stand upright as she landed on the grass. She could barely manage to think a "bye!" back to Penelope and certainly didn't stick around for her response. Through the yard. Over the fence. Leap into the living room. Close the window. Close the window! Suzanne dropped her movie and scrambled to shut the window. Her head swiveled all about, looking for Nelson. The faint hum of the hairdryer could be heard off in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her new prized possession.

Taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves, Suzanne crept forward into the hallway. On the right was Nelson's bedroom, which was her first target. But on the left was the bathroom. Its door ever so slightly ajar, a sinful temptation that drew her closer, steering her off course. Suzanne could barely hear the high pitched whine of the blow dryer over her own heartbeat. She placed a claw against the door and nudged it open.

The door opened to reveal Nelson clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist. He tousled his hair as he ran a blow-dryer over it. He wasn't the strongest looking or the leanest, but he was soft and milky. So approachable and so tempting. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than to hold him tight. She nudged the door further, just enough for her to enter. This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. Not that she cared. Her free claw reached out hesitantly and hovered near his bare back. She edged along the arch of his spine and down to his rear, so close to touching, yet so far. Naturally her eyes drew down to his towel, along with her claw. She couldn't, could she? Just for a glance? A peep? Was it worth it? She could pass it off as an accident, right?

Tug. Nelson's flimsy fabric fell to the ground, unveiling his naked form. Suzanne became light headed and shook in both fear and raw excitement. She took an uneasy step back. It took Nelson a second to even react. "Whoops!" He moved away from the counter and bumped right into Suzanne. His penis flashed into view. Don't look. Move. Her mind screamed, but her body had accepted her fate. "What? Oh, haha, very funny, Suzanne," he said sarcastically. He bent down and pulled his towel back up, then turned off the hairdryer. "Don't sneak up on me like that, silly. Didn't we already talk about personal space?" Suzanne didn't exactly process his words. She heard them, but they went by without much meaning. Her eyes were glued to his crotch, the image of his bare body still burnt into her retinas.

"What's this?" Nelson asked. Suzanne shakily handed her movie over. She all but forgot why she even had it. "Itching for Love," Nelson read aloud. "This sounds like one of Gene's. Oh, did his little friend give you this? Penelope?" He smiled. "That makes sense. So, you wanted to watch this?" Suzanne nodded. He flipped it over to glance at the back. "Seems awfully girly. Are you sure you want to?" Suzanne nodded again, more rigorously. "Alright then." He shrugged and walked off. "Let me get dressed and put it on in the livi—" Suzanne grabbed his arm and shook her head. Without even letting him speak another word, she excitedly pointed to his bedroom door. "In... my room?" His eyes darted between Suzanne and his door. "Well, if that's what you want."

Suzanne quickly followed after Nelson. Another surge of excitement hit her body while she imagined all the new ways their relationship would bloom after this. Which admittedly was very few, as she had almost no experience with these adult matters past brief descriptions from Penelope. Seemed she might have to pay her another visit soon.

The pair moved into the bedroom. Suzanne relished the extra hint of Nelson's scent on the air and relaxed instantly. No matter how many times she snooped through it, it would never get old. Everything was as it was yesterday. A cleanly laid out bed against one wall, a dresser against the other with its array of entertainment technologies, then a nightstand with its own mess that was frozen in time. "Been a while since I saw a romantic movie." He held up the case again. "Uh, definitely my first where only one of them is human."

Nelson popped the disc free and slid it into one of the several black boxes. "Well? Go on, take a seat." Finally being invited to his bed, however small, was a dream come true. She couldn't help but beat her wings as she carefully walked over to his bed and eased into heaven. The enjoyment only continued as Nelson retrieved a pair of underwear and slipped it on under his towel. While she was sad to know he was properly covered now, she was happy to have seen him and his forbidden fabrics. Shorts soon followed. He tossed the towel behind him, only barely missing Suzanne. Not that she would mind if it hit her.

"There we go. Movie's set. Shame we don't have any popcorn huh?" Suzanne nodded, but didn't particularly care. Nelson rounded the bed and lay down. Suzanne couldn't help but tap her claws together in applause, congratulating herself and Penelope silently. "You can lie down if you want. Just mind the sheets, alright?" If she had the ability to squeal, she would. Suzanne looked back at Nelson, then back at the television. Awkwardly she scooted back until she hit the pillows, then spread out. She kept her claws close to her chest, both to try and hide how hard it was beating and also to stop herself from quickly grabbing him.

The movie started and Nelson was quickly enraptured with it. Suzanne couldn't pay much attention to it. She did manage to catch glimpses of the more cute parts of it. The two shared food, clothes, and even danced at one point. Kisses, hugs, various levels of skin contact, making it all the more unbearable to lie next to her own human. As the movie progressed, she made strategic shifts over to Nelson, in the off chance that he might want to try whatever the movie showed. She didn't dare touch him though. It was far too risky to try, even now.

Although Suzanne did her best to gawk at Nelson, she couldn't help but get reeled in at the climax, where the human decided he did indeed want to spend the rest of his life with a small fragile bug. She rubbed her claws together and watched Nelson's expression closely. "Oh, well that's nice," he said plainly. Suzanne slouched. All hope was not yet lost. The movie dragged on a little bit longer, peaking at the pair falling asleep in near nudity. Cut to credits. Suzanne snapped to Nelson again. He yawned. "That looks nice. I bet that's a queen sized bed, with memory foam and all." If only she were psychic. Then he could hear her yelling.

Nelson sat up. "Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to give it back to Penelope. Gene is very particular about his collection!" No. It can't be over. Not yet. Think, think! Suzanne's mind started turning, trying to figure out what her next scheme would be. She shot up out of the bed, her wings trying their best to push her along even faster. Dancing. That's right. They could dance. That would be the perfect crescendo to this romantic viewing. All she needed to do was convey it to him.

"Are you alright? Was it that bad?" Suzanne circled the bed to Nelson's side and carefully grabbed him, bringing him to his feet. "Hey, easy, what's wrong." She quickly went to work, puppeteering him and molding him into the proper dancing position, or at least what she remembered of it. Once she was finished, they were awkwardly pushed together, claw in hand.

"I'm not sure I get it." Suzanne rolled her eyes and shook his hands about and swayed from side to side. Nelson only blankly stared back before nodding his head. "Ohhhhhhh, you mean— ohhhh." He chuckled. "I have to say, I'm not the best dancer, Suzy." She shook his hands again. "I suppose if you insist. I could use the exercise I guess." He looked down at their feet. "Should I lead or you?" Suzanne quickly took the initiative and starting moving, with Nelson clumsily following after her.

It wasn't long before the pair were jauntily shaking about the bedroom, stumbling over each other. While it started as a simple device to further her plans, she quickly got into moving around. It was nice to be in such a close embrace with Nelson, and while they weren't the best dancers, they weren't the worst either. It wasn't often that she actually took the time to look at and admire his eyes, which were a light hazel. They seemed to shift under the light coming in through the windows, ever changing in colors. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Nelson asked. For once she wanted to kiss him just to shut him up.

All was going well, up until an unfortunate push forward. Their legs collided, causing Nelson to slip backward and sending Suzanne right after him, landing on top of him. They only barely caught on the bed. Nelson hissed through his teeth. "Oh man that hurts. Could you get up please?" He hissed again. "Please, if you don't mind. Please?" The man tapped on her side in defeat. Suzanne was far to busy admiring the plushness of his lips. She had fallen so close to his face, with mere inches separating them. It took all of her might to pry herself free from naughty thoughts and get up. "Phew." Nelson slid down onto the floor and braced himself on the mattress.

Suzanne quickly panicked as she realized what happened. His foot bent at a slightly awkward angle, which might as well have been ninety degrees with how much fear it instilled in her. Her wings went into a frenzy as she shook her claws in apology. "It's alright, just a bit of a"—he shook his head, causing the Scizor to panic more—"twist. No big deal. See, told you I wasn't a good dancer." He let out a pained laugh. Suzanne quickly started looking around, wondering what she could do to help. "Easy, easy. I'll be fine." He tried to comfort her but failed miserably. "Could you help get me on the bed, though?"

Without a second thought, Suzanne scooped Nelson up off the floor effortlessly. "I didn't quite mean this, but I guess I can't complain," he said. She took a moment to appreciate his comparatively fragile form in her arms before carefully placing him back on the bed. Without much else to do, Suzanne stood right next to the bed and waited for any more orders. "I'm fine now. Just gonna be hard moving for a bit." She knelt down and rested her head on the mattress. "Really, you don't have to stay." She flapped her wings. "That's a no, huh?" He looked down at his foot and back at Suzanne. "I guess you better bunker in then." Her eyes widened.

The rest of the afternoon was a tense and enjoyable one. Suzanne was at Nelson's every beck and call, readily bringing him crushed cans of soda, bags full of cracker dust, and fanning him with her wings. Not that he asked for that last one, but it was an unintended side-effect of her excitement. The hours had gone by in mere minutes, and soon, it would be almost time for bed. The night sky seeped in through the window blinds. Never did Suzanne think the time of day would excite her.

"I think it's time to retire," Nelson said with a stretch and yawn. He shut off the television. "You can go now, Suzanne." The Scizor shook her head, quickly pointing to his foot again. "Oh, you." He rubbed her head and ran a hand over her horns. She couldn't help but push into his hand. "Really that worried about me?" She nodded. It was true, though she also desperately wanted to stay in his bed. Suzanne decided to think about how bad that was later. "I guess you can stay this one time then." He pulled the blankets over him and snuggled into bed. "Do you mind shutting off the lights?" Not even a second after those words left his mouth, the room went dark. Suzanne was instantly back by his side.

"Make sure not to hog the sheets!" Nelson joked. "Well, good night." Suzanne gave him a little wave. The man turned away and adjusted his pillow, then assumedly went to sleep. Suzanne froze. She didn't actually know what to do next. All this time she had focused on going to bed with him, and now that she had done it, she didn't know what she wanted to do. Should she watch him sleep? Snuggle up next to him? Maybe just sleep herself?

Suzanne eased into the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Cuddling wouldn't be too strange, she figured. Though she had to admit she had no point of reference for that. She had come too far to miss this opportunity anyways, there was no way she would give it up. Her mind was filled with courage, but her exterior was too scared to act. She rubbed her claws together and quietly edged over to Nelson. Inch by inch she came closer and closer to her human. He made no movements, which she prayed meant he was asleep.

Slowly, Suzanne lifted an arm and guided it over to Nelson's side. She hesitated. A lump formed in her throat. Her arm began to shake. "Are you OK, Suzy?" She panicked and brought her arm down, pulling Nelson close. "A cuddler, huh?" he wheezed. The Scizor eased her grasp, but refused to let go. Without any objection from Nelson, she moved forward, pushing her body up against his and burying her head into his nape. Her wings fluttered as a twinge of delight ran through her. A wide grin spread across her face. Success.

"Is everything OK?" Nelson asked. Suzanne pulled back slightly, as much as it pained her. Nelson turned to look back at her. "I don't want to sound nagging or anything, but I've been thinking a little. You do seem wound up, and I'm sort of worried about your, you know, glands down there." He scratched his neck. "I don't know how that feels or anything, but it can't be the best." Suzanne backed off more, allowing Nelson to lay on his back. "I know the nurse said it was nothing to be worried about, but I can't stop thinking about it. I'm not sure what I would do if you really got hurt." Suzanne's chest became light. Her breathing deepened. She leaned forward.

They locked lips. He was soft and inviting, almost as if awaiting for her embrace. It was all she had imagined and more. Her tongue edged along her lips, but didn't dare venture forward. She was still lucid despite the unimaginable relief that echoed through her thoughts. The kiss lingered, sending a wave of warmth over Suzanne. There wasn't much else she could do, not that she even wanted to. The rest of her body relaxed, following in the trail of pleasure that washed over her. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

Through the lustful haze, Suzanne could feel a pair of hands settling in on her shoulders. They felt uneasy, but they pulled her ever closer. Nelson turned his head, allowing easier access between their anatomies. The Scizor hummed, eagerly digging into her treat. The smack of lips joined Suzanne's joyful buzzing. Their tongues grazed each other. Even with what was practically free reign, she didn't want to push her luck much further. Her excitement slowly wound down, but the general elation still gripped her tightly.

With a quiet click, Suzanne eased off of her partner. She couldn't help her tongue darting out to claim whatever taste of Nelson lingered on her lips. Quiet thoughts of uneasiness worked their way into her mind, but she didn't regret the experience for a second. She gazed into Nelson's eyes. A curious expression worked its way across his face, one that she couldn't quite decipher. Confusion muddled by surprise. His expression dulled. "Well," he started, "good night I suppose." A long pause came. "Love you, Suzy." With that, he turned away again and brought the sheets up higher. Suzanne was left in silence to mull on her actions.

Suzanne stared at Nelson. She wasn't quite sure why. Maybe he would turn around and profess his love, or ask her for another kiss. Minutes passed without a word. Only soft breaths broke up the deafening silence. Eventually she lay back down on the bed. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how uncomfortable the mattress was against her wings. She shifted onto her side, first toward Nelson, but a vague sense of embarrassment forced her onto her other side. Suzanne closed her eyes. Love you too, she thought.

The morning was a strange one. For once, Suzanne woke up before Nelson did, in his bed of all places. She sat upright and looked back at Nelson. He had shifted onto his back. The morning sunlight danced across his skin and made him seem almost heavenly. Though Suzanne had to admit he snored quite loudly.

Suzanne took the opportunity to admire his body at peace. Her hand drifted over to his hair, where she clumsily brushed it out of his face. Satisfied, her claw drifted down his body. So badly did she want to feel him again. Her gaze shifted down to his groin. That's enough, she thought. But her eyes wouldn't move. Wordlessly she picked up the blanket. Bad. Bad. Bad. She leaned to get a glance down at his shorts. A visible bulge deformed his clothing. Instantly she dropped the blanket and jumped out of bed. She crossed her arms and rushed out of the room.

Thoughts of last night's adventure flooded her mind. He was practically hers, right? Men do like it when girls make the first move, after all. And he kissed back! She swooned for a moment before realizing she seemed too much like her psychic friend. Thinking of which, Penelope would know what to do next. There had to be more steps for the bases. What was that, second or third base? What was a base anyways? Irrelevant. Excitement began to bubble in Suzanne's mind as she thought where else she could go with Nelson.

As quietly as she could, Suzanne rushed into the living room and fumbled with the window. Sheer excitement made it far more difficult than usual but luckily she was able to open it without shattering it. She put one foot out, then the other. Deep breath. Relax. No use. Suzanne shook her head and bolted across the yard, tearing up the grass, nearly crashing into the fence, and skidding up to the side Penelope's window. She had to stop herself from slamming against the glass, instead giving it a few rigorous taps. Her eyes were practically burning holes into the grass.

"Uh, Suzanne? Is that you?" a voice rang out. Penelope's thoughts seemed more strained.

"Yes! Yes, it's me! I have to tell you something!"

"This isn't the best time." A curious sensation of unease came along with what she said. "I'm a little busy at the moment." A hiss pierced Suzanne's mind, causing her to flinch.

"Nothing could be more important. At all!"

"Believe me. It is." Her voice wavered. Suzanne leaned over to confront Penelope angrily, only to be stopped in her tracks. It took her brain a moment to process what she saw, then it became plainly obvious. Penelope was repeatedly bouncing on top of another person, Gene no doubt. The Gardevoir lazily looked over at Suzanne. "I told you I was busy." She smirked and held her hands behind her head. Her bouncing only increased in speed, causing her dress-like extensions to flutter about. A few muffled moans leaked through the window. Suzanne could only continue to stare in shock as her jaw slowly dropped. "What? Are you waiting for your turn?" Her smirk widened. The Scizor woman grit her teeth and raised a clenched claw.

Suzanne sped off. An odd mix of embarrassment and anger plaguing her mind. There was something else too. Jealousy. How dare she gloat like that? In full view of the world? How did she get so lucky with her damned human? Gene was probably ready to service Penelope at any time of the day, and Suzanne herself had to goad a damned kiss out of her partner after nearly shattering his leg! Instantly she felt bad about that, guilt struck her fast and hard. She tried to shake off those thoughts as she climbed back through the window and slammed it shut.

Not wanting to destroy anything in the house, or to obliterate her punching bag, Suzanne crossed her arms and slammed onto the couch nearby. She grit her teeth and ground her claws. Damned psychic. She probably controlled her human mentally. With one claw she picked up a pillow and tossed it across the room. It flopped to the ground. Suzanne couldn't help but picture it being Penelope falling back down on her partner. She shook her head and punched another pillow but it did little to cheer her up. With a sigh she collapsed onto the sofa. Life wasn't fair.

"Good morning!" Nelson said cheerily. Suzanne shot upright. "I let you sleep in my bed and you take to the couch. What a silly girl you are." He limped over to the Scizor and patted her head. There didn't seem to be any lasting effect from her kiss. Not even a mention. Suzanne pouted. While she was happy to know their relationship was still intact, it was a pain to be back at square one. "Is something wrong?" He sat down next to her. "I hope it wasn't something I did." She crossed her arms again and turned away, but maintained him in the corner of her eye. "Oh, come on, there's no need to do that. Here." He patted his leg. "Lie down for a little."

Suzanne turned to him, slightly opening up. "Remember when you would get upset they didn't have strawberry ice cream at the store? You would buzz and buzz, and you'd always make me pet you until you forgot about the whole thing." He chuckled. Suzanne pouted harder, but relented. She turned around on the couch to face its back, then dropped her head onto his lap, though making sure not to hurt him in the process. "Still as grumpy. At least you remembered your horns this time." She looked up at him. His regular smile shone back. Suzanne slowly lost her pout. "Whatever's wrong, I'm sorry." Slowly his hands came into view and gently went to work on her nerves. One graced her neck, while the other traced up and down her horns.

Taking a deep breath, Suzanne let out a prolonged sigh. Even if he was oblivious, he was nice, and she supposed that would have to do. Her eyes traced back down to his groin, causing her to inhale sharply. She hadn't realized he was still erect to such an extreme degree. Never had she been so close to him like this. All the pessimistic thoughts filed out of her head, and just as quickly replaced by lewd ramblings. Maybe there was hope yet. She blinked repeatedly, trying to imagine his length bare at this distance. Nelson had started to hum as he petted her. Oblivious, but she could use that.

Bit by bit, the Scizor woman edged her head to his erection. It didn't have a pungent smell like Penelope often proclaimed it would. Perhaps it was different for every human? Whatever the case, she continued her sluggish crawl to his groin until it was barely touching her nose. The thought was intoxicating. Carrots had nothing on this experience, and who knows, maybe they were beaten out in taste too. Taste. It was so close she could almost taste it. She had often pictured herself tasting it, licking it, fondling it, and far more. Now the only thing that stood in her way were two bits of fabric. She looked back up at Nelson one last time before putting her extremely simple plan into motion.

With one claw, Suzanne pinched the edge of his shorts, making sure she gripped his underwear as well. Determination was all she had now. She eased her claw down, it was difficult to pull at first with the couch in the way, but it eventually eased up. Nelson kept at his humming up until Suzanne started to make some real headway. Then the petting stopped, which was severely disappointing, but she knew she had to press on. "Uhm, Suzy?" Nelson asked. Not now. A pink head peeked out of the band of his shorts. She couldn't wait. Suzanne gave a fierce tug and unveiled the rest of his manhood.

Suzanne froze. Should she have done that? Too late to go back now, she figured. Carrot practice hit her thoughts swiftly, and she pressed her nose into the base of his erection. Oh, so it does have a smell. She stuck her tongue out and greedily ran it up his length with delight. And a taste too. She smacked her lips and dove in, instantly taking his entire length into her mouth. It hit the back of her throat and caused her to gag and pull back. Nelson gasped, but Suzanne didn't bother checking his reaction. Suzanne took a second to collect herself and began a gentle bob. "Well, uhm,"—he shivered—"be careful with it, it's fragile." That was all the permission she needed. Suzanne sped up her tempo, and tried some of the more complex carrot tricks. Her tongue swirled around his head as she pulled back up, causing him to shake deliciously. She could feel every little shiver and tremble that ran through him.

There was little Suzanne thought about at that moment other than servicing Nelson. Years worth of stories, videos, and practice with various vegetables had finally paid off, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. She pushed her head further down with every excited bob of the head, acclimating to the full extent of his girth. It was intensely hot now, only adding to the extreme burning that writhed through her body. Without even thinking, she reoriented herself on the couch to better service him, allowing her head to more easily glide along his now slick erection.

Slowly the taste of his erection changed. A hint of salt spattered on to her tongue. She pulled back and circled the head of his penis again, licking up all traces of the fluid. It wasn't the best tasting thing, but she wanted to give the full experience nonetheless. Suzanne glanced up at Nelson to make sure her performance was pleasing. Pleasure wracked his face, and it seemed he couldn't help letting out a moan or two. His hands hovered nearby. More naughty thoughts crashed through her mind, recalling all the times she had seen a man forcibly grab a woman's head and force their erection down needy mouths. "Suzy," Nelson moaned. Suzanne pushed him a little farther with a prolonged slurp. He groaned. It was working.

"Suzy, I—" he stopped short with a hiss. His needy cries were enough. Suzanne relished all of his reactions. A spark of joy peaked at her loins, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She could feel a growing wetness around her entrance. His enjoyment was appreciated, but soon she would need more. Inadvertently she had started to rub her abdomen into the couch cushions in an eager desperation. "Suzanne," he moaned again. The Scizor woman could feel his hips buck, pushing his cock into her mouth. It twitched more frequently now. "Suzy!" His hand landed on one of her horns, much to her utter delight.

Nelson's orgasm came quick and hard. Hot sticky semen flooded Suzanne's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She jerked back in surprise, but did her best to keep her lips planted on the head of his penis. Her man continued his feeble bucking with every rope of semen he shot. His seed's texture and the heat it radiated made it hard to swallow, though there wasn't a chance she would give up her first taste of it. Slowly but surely she swallowed every last salty drop, cleaning his erection thoroughly with her inexperienced but enthusiastic tongue, eliciting more of his trembling ecstasy.

Suzanne pulled free with a pop and a satisfied sigh. Her tongue ran about her mouth, collecting whatever remained of his semen. She played with it for a moment, testing its consistency and stickiness before swallowing. She looked to her partner. His heavy breaths and limp posture showed it was a job well done. With another sigh she fell on him, resting her head on his shoulder. While her own needs weren't quite satisfied, she took the moment to bask in his afterglow, feeling his chest rise and fall with his excited heart rate.

"I didn't think," Nelson started, "this is what you wanted." He took a deep breath. "A bit silly now, looking back on it." Suzanne nuzzled into him. She was finally at peace. Relatively. "I— When I was younger I started feeling... you know, this way but—" He paused and took a few more breaths. "I didn't want to hurt you. I thought it might upset you." Suzanne buzzed. He gave a small chuckle. "Look at me, talking all emotional in the nude, but I hope you get it. I guess we should make up for lost time."

It couldn't get better. Suzanne quickly stood up and scooped up her partner. "Woah, hey!" She removed the rest of his pesky clothing, letting it fall wherever it may. Nelson's glistening erection was still partially at attention, a tempting offer but one she had to deny. With as much grace as she could, Suzanne rushed to Nelson's bedroom and gently placed him on the mattress. "Soooo, right now, then?" Nelson asked awkwardly. Suzanne answered his question by straddling him. Being sexy was cumbersome with her large abdomen, but the thought of her entrance being so close to his groin was exhilarating.

Suzanne pushed her body up against Nelson's penis, trying to reinvigorate his erection. She hoped her chitin felt good on bare skin, and tilted her head as a crude way to ask. "That's good, don't worry," he said between stifled breaths. The little twinges of pleasure in Nelson's expression were fairly convincing, so she pressed on. Her own arousal grew with his, and she figured it was almost time for her to claim her prize. The nerves in her abdomen sparked to life as her entrance widened. Suzanne shuddered, nearly faltering and falling onto Nelson. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. Suzanne gave a shaky nod and shuddered again while her wings went wild. A trickle of her fluids dribbled onto the bed. It had been so very long since she had opened up.

"Maybe you should let me do this," Nelson said. He rubbed her shoulders and then patted a spot next to him. "Over here. Just relax." Suzanne let out a shuddering breath and fluttered her wings. Neither of which were responses to his directions. She was almost entirely lost as her body prepared for him. A guiding hand helped to move her into place. Once the haze lifted, she found herself on her back, looking down at Nelson. He had positioned himself up against her abdomen and examined it with plain curiosity. It did kill the mood somewhat, though she couldn't blame him. "Easy. I'll figure this out." A finger probed her depths, forcing a loud gasp out of her. "Is that fine?" She nodded.

Suzanne was different from other girls, she knew. The way her bottom would peel open to reveal her naughtier bits was an oddity. And yet, Nelson pushed forward. Not a hint of disgust or annoyance on his face. His finger pushed forward, rubbing about her insides. Suzanne squirmed with every little bump he ran over. "Right"—he pushed up against her anus—"here?" Suzanne's hips thrust forward and she shook her head. Her wings feebly tried to buzz. "Sorry, sorry." She wasn't quite ready to try that hole yet. His finger brushed up against her proper entrance. Without even prompting, Suzanne nodded wildly and desperately tried to push against him. "Relax. Take your time." She decided not to ruin the moment and pinch him.

Nelson continued to prod against her, edging his finger inside and out. She had tried carrots before, but flesh, even a finger, blew any vegetable out of the water. "Just need to make sure I won't hurt you." More damage was being done by how long it was taking, she thought. She gripped the pillow behind her in anticipation. Her body ached. Nelson straightened out and adjusted his hips. She couldn't see his length, but she could feel the heat coming off of it. Suzanne's breathing quickened. It was happening. It was finally happening. In his bed, by his hand. It was only inches away.

It happened. Nelson eased his erection into her, closing in on her vagina. Suzanne practically melted into the bed. Her body went limp and she let out a chittering moan. It sent her abdomen into a frenzy. Her entrance opened wider, easily accommodating his girth. The rest of her insides relaxed, so anxious for what was about to unfold. The head of his penis bumped against her inner-entrance, causing her to flinch and gasp. She clenched her eyes shut and nodded. He pressed forward, stretching her out. Suzanne let out a hot breath. All she was focused on was his erection entering her. Fucking her. She reveled in the dirtiness of it and bit a claw, muffling her groans.

Slowly, Nelson built up a rhythm. In and out. Suzanne just tried to picture his cock entering her hole. Her body was on fire. The bed began to shake and creak under her. "Faster?" Why did he even ask? Suzanne opened her eyes nodded enthusiastically. Nelson braced himself on the bed and pumped faster. The noise of flesh hitting flesh quickly added to the array of sounds coming from their lovemaking. All the most intimate parts of her body were open to him, wholly vulnerable for him to exploit. His heat pushed through her, deeper and deeper into her. She needed more.

Suzanne feebly tried to flex around him, just to add that much more resistance to his pounding. However, it only seemed to be making it better for herself. Her juices dribbled out and spread about by their love. There wasn't anything better than this. There couldn't be anything better than this. Her wings started beating, slapping against the bed, her eyes rolled further and further upwards. Her hips had tried to buck forward like she had seen Nelson do. The differing anatomy meant it did little to help, but it felt satisfying to perform all on its own.

Nelson wasn't entirely silent either. His breathing matched her own, and it rose in pitch as he went faster. Soon they were moaning in unison. Suzanne couldn't have been more happy to share this moment with him. She clenched tightly as an orgasm wracked her body. She shuddered and bucked wildly. Her wings went from a complete frenzy to dead silence. Her love no doubt coated Nelson's penis, she could feel it as he pushed back into her. He grunted. "I'm going to"—he groaned—"I'm going to come too." Yes. Yes. Yes. Suzanne gave a feeble nod. Her mind barely registered his words, but they hit her hard. Yes. Yes. Yes! Give it. All of it! He gave a firm thrust inward. Yes!

Suzanne's entrance was boiling. Ropes of semen piled up inside of her, giving her a sense of fullness. The fluid roiled about inside of her, coating her insides with the warmth of love. Nelson gave a few more thrusts and came to a stop. Slowly he pulled his member free, bringing with it his hot mess that dripped all over her entrance. Suzanne smiled at him, and Nelson responded in kind with his own weak smile. He crawled over to her side and slumped against her. The Scizor merely lay there, enjoying the warm semen that settled inside of her. She looked over to Nelson and ran a lazy claw against his chest. His erection had already begun to soften, disappointingly. Not that Suzanne felt she could go another round. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you too." He returned the favor with a peck on her cheek. "We'll deal with the mess later," he mumbled. Suzanne turned on her side to face her human and embraced him. Their legs tangled with one another. Slowly, Nelson pulled up the sheets over them.

Satisfaction.

"Yeah? And how big was he?" Penelope asked, enthralled.

"Thiiiiiiis wide," Suzanne replied, holding her claws apart. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but she was going to milk this for all it was worth. And milk something else later.

"Geez. That wouldn't even fit in me."

"No, it wouldn't. But he's got me!"

"And you've done it how many times since then?" She tilted her head.

"Six. Six whole times." It was more like four. Suzanne pushed out her chest haughtily. "Oh, and you know what else?"

"What?" Penelope asked worriedly.

"He got me this." The Scizor tapped on her chest, where her usual magnet sat. In the center of its shooting star was a glistening diamond. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Nelson gave you a damned diamond?" Penelope frowned and crossed her arms. "I've only gotten lingerie." She cast her gaze away. "You lucky bug." Suddenly her expression switched. "You wouldn't mind sharing, would you?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
